


Mistletoe Managed

by PadmeGranger



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Wynhaught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeGranger/pseuds/PadmeGranger
Summary: Waverly asks Wynonna and Nicole to help decorate the break room at the Sheriff's office, but she may have an ulterior motive.





	Mistletoe Managed

**Author's Note:**

> After last week's episode and knowing what's coming this week, my Wynhaught muse was inspired to write some Christmas fluff. Non-canon. Wynonna was never pregnant. Nicole and Waverly only dated for a few weeks but they're good friends now. Apparently Nicole and Wynonna check each other out, A LOT.

It’s late morning when Wynonna walks into the Purgatory Sheriff's Department break room. It looks like an ugly Christmas sweater actually exploded all over the room. There are two big Christmas trees in opposite corners, one of them is mostly purple and pink with rainbow lollipops all over it. The other is more traditional with beach bum santa ornaments and hula lady topper. Plus miniature trees on the counter and all the tables. Light up reindeer in another corner, don't they go outside? And random snowmen, elves and Santa Clause crap on every available surface. Not to mention glitter, tinsel and fake snow everywhere. Of course this is mostly Waverly’s doing. Wynonna can't believe Nedley let her go this overboard, he’s too soft for his own good sometimes.  
She sees Nicole in the corner hanging light up garland along the top of the walls. Everytime she lifts her arms to loop the next piece her always too short sweater rises up revealing her navel and her super defined obliques disappearing into the waistband of her form fitting jeans. Wynonna swallows, hard, so she doesn't drool. When Nicole bends over to pick up the next piece, Wynonna forces herself to look elsewhere. 

“Oh God did Waverly summon you here too? You aren’t even dating anymore and you’re still whipped!” She snarks mostly to change her focus. 

“Come on Wy! First of all we barely dated. Second I wasn’t whipped then and I’m definitely not now.” Nicole stands up holding more garland. 

“You’re decorating your place of work on your day off, just because your ex girlfriend asked you. Pretty sure that’s the definition of whipped, Nic.” 

“We were never girlfri….wait, speaking of whipped, why are YOU here?” Nicole raises her eyebrow before turning back to her task. 

“Ugh, whatever. Some crap about how I owe her for something that I don’t remember and I’m the heir and it's my duty, blah, blah, blah. I just wanted her to shut up so I agreed. Let's just get this over with” Wynonna lays Peacemaker on the nearest table and walks over to the box of decorations on the table and pulls out big red bows to hang on the garland, then starts walking behind Nicole to hang them on each section.  
“The question is why did she need us specifically?”

“She said because I’m tall and she needed someone to reach the higher spots so all the decorations weren’t four feet from the floor.” Nicole glances back at Wynonna and they both snort, laughing at that.

“Has she never heard of a ladder?” Wynonna says with a smirk. 

“I doubt the sheriff’s department can afford a new one, you broke the old one replacing a lightbulb in the training room months ago. I remember because I was working out in there when it happened.” Nicole raises her eyebrow looking at Wynonna. “Also, why you specifically? This doesn’t involve shooting anything or donuts or whiskey.”

“Right, I forgot about that. I dropped the old lightbulb and broke the ladder with my ass trying to catch it.” Wynonna bit her cheek to keep from making a face. “And ha. Ha. Whatever. I have many other skills for the record.”

“Oh, I know you do Earp, I know you do.” Nicole smiles dimples flashing, before she realizes what she said. “I mean, I’ve seen you fighting and dancing and driving a motorcycle, that's all I’m saying.” She clears her throat when Wynonna looks at her confused. “I never asked, how was your ass after that? It was quite a collision and I’d hate for you to have permanent damage.” She says with a wink. 

“Aww Haught Pants are you offering to check my top shelf ass for me?” Wynonna grins baring her teeth and winks. 

“Oh shut up, Earp. Compliment a girl one time and they never let it go.” 

Wynonna frowns at the use of her last name, they’ve mostly gotten past that and usually call each other shortened versions of their first names or various nicknames they think of on the fly. She’s still following Nicole pretty closely, hoping they can be done with this soon. Hanging out with Nicole is always a plus, hanging decorations is for nerds though. 

“Okaaaay. Anyway thanks for the back up the other night.”

“Anytime Wy, you know that.” Nicole is smiling again and glancing at Wynonna out the corner of her eye. 

Wynonna shuffles her feet looking down for a second. “We make a good team, you’re good at the cop instincts and shit, and I’m good at the criminal instincts and sending demons to hell shit. And we’re both good at shooting the bad guys...in the dick.” She smirks.

Now they’re both smiling at each other and Wynonna forgets what they’re supposed to be doing in the first place. Nicole must have too because suddenly the garland is slipping from her hands and she scrambles to hold on to it and then turns back to the wall, looking back at Wynonna and smiling sheepishly. Wynonna walks up behind Nicole to hang the next bow and rolls her eyes at herself. She’s promised herself over and over that she’ll stop going all gooey looking at Nicole and now here they were making googly eyes at each other over Christmas decorations. Wait a minute, Nicole was making googly eyes at her too...what does that mean? Ugh! Get a grip Wynonna. She rolls her eyes again and that’s when she sees it. 

“Dude! Seriously! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

Nicole looks around the room and then at Wynonna. “What?”

“Look up!”

Nicole looks up and sees a sprig of mistletoe hanging directly above the two of them. Then she looks at Wynonna again. “Oh….oh! Well hmm isn’t that...something.” She’s let go of the garland to rub the back of her head nervously. Probably nervous because of the weird look Wynonna is giving her. 

Wynonna runs her hand through her hair and clears her throat, “Listen, Nic, I’m kinda superstitious about this shit. So can we just like deal with it? Like adults or whatever and not be weird about it?”

Nicole blanches for a second, she didn’t expect THIS to be a thing today. “What you mean like…?”

“Yeah. I mean. Like really it’s no big deal I’ve kissed plenty of women.”

Nicole scoffs, “Ha! Pretty sure the lesbian here has too.” She rubs her palms on the front of her pants and licks her lips. “So yeah. I guess. Sure.” Then she starts to lean down towards Wynonna.

“See no big de…” Wynonna words are cut off as she turns her face up to Nicole and their lips meet. She intends on a quick peck, but the kiss is warm, soft and deliciously open so instead of pulling away she pushes into it, opening her mouth brushing her lips over Nicole’s again and again. Nicole lightly runs her tongue against her lips, Wynonna’s subsequent moan opens her mouth even more and is all the invitation Nicole needs to deepen the kiss further. One of Wynonna’s hands has wound its way around the back of Nicole’s head holding her in place. The other is just under the edge of her too short sweater against the small of her back. Later she’ll think about how soft her skin is, right now all she can focus on are the hands on her hips pulling her closer and the taste of cinnamon that accompanies the lips, tongue and teeth doing delightful things to her right now. She tilts her head slightly to get a better angle on the kiss and feels Nicole sigh into her mouth before sliding her hands from her hips to the top of her ass pulling Wynonna flush against her. Now Wynonna is smiling into the kiss which shouldn’t work but does somehow as she chases Nicole’s tongue into her mouth and tightens her grip on Nicole’s hair. 

They continue getting lost in each other’s mouths until lack of oxygen becomes a problem. Even then they only pull back far enough to look each other in the eyes. “So that happened…” They both say at the same time. Then they both smirk and laugh at their ridiculousness. 

Wynonna lays her forehead against Nicole’s shoulder. “So we uh...should…”

“FINALLY!! I knew it would work!!” Waverly shouts from the doorway. Instead of pulling apart they turn their heads to look at her blankly. 

They’re still talking in sync. “What worked?”

“The mistletoe, duh. I only hung it all over the ceiling.” She points up and waves her hand around to indicate the whole ceiling. 

Looking back up they see what has to be 20 sprigs of mistletoe scattered across the entire ceiling. 

“You planned this?!” Wynonna asks at the same time Nicole sputters “W..W...Why?”

“Because you boneheads were taking your sweet damn time to figure it out and do something about it.”

“Figure what out?” Wynonna asks.

“Do something about what?” Nicole asks at the same time. 

“You love each other, duh.” They pulled further apart at that and turned towards Waverly.  
“I couldn’t take it anymore. All the googly eyes across the seat at each other in the patrol car. WHEN I'm sitting in the backseat even!”  
They glance at each other and then away blushing in embarrassment.  
“Breaking ladders because you slipped off staring at Nicole’s abs while she’s working out.” Nicole snorts and then looks at Wynonna’s blushing face. Oh.  
“Falling on your face in the parking lot because you tripped over your own feet staring at my sister’s ass.” Now Wynonna snorts.  
“Walking straight into the door because Nicole doesn’t know how to button her shirt and is leaning over her desk.” 

“What?! When did that happen?” Wynonna is dumbfounded.

“Ummm more than once, sis. You had that bruise on your head for weeks. You probably have one now, it just happened again a couple days ago.”

Wynonna rubs her forehead, it is tender. “Oh, well I….yeah o.k.”

Nicole and Wynonna look at each other, finding it difficult to make eye contact. They are both definitely blushing. 

“So…” Waverly claps her hands together startling them. “I’m giving you guys five minutes to talk this out and then if you still haven’t admitted your feelings, I’m locking you in here overnight. I hid supplies behind the Willy Wonka Christmas tree just in case.” 

“Wait, what?!!” 

“You can’t do that!!”

“FIVE MINUTES” She backs out the room, shutting the door and then turning to lean on it. 

They look at each other shyly for a second both feeling the tension in the room. 

“My sister the planner, more like schemer and manipulator.” Wynonna quips using air quotes and the internally rolling her eyes at herself for being a complete dork. 

“So you like watching me work out huh?” Nicole grins at Wynonna. 

Wynonna slides her hands into her back pockets. “Maybe I do, Haught Stuff. Did you really fall on your face checking out my ass?”

Nicole smacks Wynonna right on her bruised forehead. 

“Ow!!! Hey….geez, ok. I was just wondering if your an ass girl, that’s all.”

“Why are you a boob girl?” Nicole smirks. 

Wynonna grabs Nicole”s hand. “What I am is a you kinda girl.” She winks. 

Nicole smiles full dimples at that. “Soooo Wynooonna are you free for dinner later?”

Wynonna grabs the front of Nicole’s belt to pull her closer. “For dinner? Definitely. Free to spend the rest of the day with you? Absolutely.” 

“Hmmm even better.” Nicole’s grin deepens. “You know we are still standing under the mistletoe.”

Wynonna smiles and they lean in at the same time. 

On the other side of the door, Waverly can hear the distinct sound of smacking lips and quiet moans.She turns to the rest of the office, namely Doc, Jeremy, Dolls and Nedley. She’ll have to find Lonnie and Rosita later. 

“Alright. Pay up! I told you I could get those two together before Christmas. And I did with 3 days to spare.” She smiles and holds out her hand. 

From the other side of the door, Wynonna pulls away from Nicole with an audible pop. “Hey you bet on us? You should be buying our dinner!”

“Wy. No. Whatever we do when we leave here should be just the two of us.” Nicole pulls her back in.

Wynonna grins before reconnecting their lips. “Yes Ma’am.”

Waverly pockets her winnings and shouts through the door, “Merry Christmas you two! I’ll see you tonight, er tomorrow.” She hears another moan. She really is the best sister/friend these two idiots could ask for. “Yeah definitely tomorrow! I expect some really awesome Christmas presents after this!!”


End file.
